


SmashAU Subspace 2: The Aegis

by PowerPad



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Monsters vs Aliens (2009), RWBY, SMG4's Mario bloopers, Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Area fifty-something (Monsters vs Aliens), Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: M&L Luigi finds the Aegis, a mythical sword. But it's also a fighter..?
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/M&L Luigi





	SmashAU Subspace 2: The Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to K1rby, for giving me a few ideas for a title.  
> And to G1Yang2001, for taking a bit of a load off my back. This fic is gonna be split into two.

**Location: Area fifty-something, outside**

"Hello?" A green plumber said, standing in an empty parking lot. He was at Area fifty-something, to find Saiko, his missing friend. She had a piece of the Beanstar, and besides, she was his teammate! Mustering up all of the courage he had (Which wasn't much) and walked in.

Behind M&L Luigi, a truck arrived. He didn't hear its motor, as it was practically silent.

"This is Taurus. Yes, I'm here. The Aegis is just within my grasp. He'll lead my right to it." Someone said, silently pursuing M&L Luigi.

* * *

[(Cue: Chucklehuck Woods - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions [OST])](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovt58dDj3oc&ab_channel=DeoxysPrime)

The place was practically empty, with M&L Luigi's footsteps echoing through the sector he was in, called sector A. He swore he saw a shadow behind him once or twice, but it was probably his imagination.

"Hmm.." M&L Luigi pondered, heading to an elevator platform. "Thunder!"

The Thunderhand was able to get it working again. However, the elevator rumbled, and fell into the depths.

"Waaa!" M&L Luigi yelled, as the elevator fell into the depths.

* * *

All around M&L Luigi was darkness. Apart from a path. He opted to head down the path, which lead him to a circular room. Inside, there was a sword in a pedestal. And..a girl in a tube?

M&L Luigi was so distracted by that, that he didn't notice the sword guy coming behind him. Suddenly, he was stabbed from behind.

"Ahh!" M&L Luigi said.

"It would appear you lead me right to the Aegis.." Adam Taurus said, pulling the blade out of M&L Luigi.

He fell over, knocking over the Aegis. He was getting cold, and his eyes were heavy. Adam Taurus's voice was getting drawn out, but he was angry..Clearly..

* * *

[(Cue: Xenoblade 2 OST-Drifting Soul )](https://youtu.be/x_zxmuLSwRU)

M&L Luigi was..fine? He could feel grass..Where was he?

He got up, and looked around. He could hear a bell, and see a tree. The red haired girl from the tube was standing there.

"Hello?" M&L Luigi said.

"Oh, hello Luigi." the read head said.

At this, M&L Luigi jumped. How did she know his name?

"I knew your name, like how I came into contact with Rex's name. You were killed.."

"Hmm.." M&L Luigi said. I mean, surely he can't be dead, right?

Eventually, his panic got to him. He ran around, eventually colliding with the ground.

"Your friend..The truck with her was stopped, diverted." Pyra said.

"Did I come here just to find whoever this is?" M&L Luigi pondered.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Pyra." she said.

This was quite a bit to take in for poor M&L Luigi. I mean, what was he supposed to do now? Thankfully, pyra had an answer.

"I..Have an offer." Pyra said. "Like with Rex, I shall offer half my life force, reviving you. But, in turn, I want to see more of the worlds..You'll become the Driver of the Aegis."

M&L Luigi considered the thought. I mean, who knows how his brother Mario, the princess, Prince Peasly, Starlow, who knows who else..

"Hmm.." M&L Luigi said. "Oh yeah!"

"Good. Place your hand on my chest." Pyra said.

M&L Luigi was a little confused at first, but touched the Core Crystal that was attached to Pyra.

* * *

When, M&L Luigi woke up once more, he noticed something. Pyra was out of the tube, and the place where Adam Taurus had stabbed him had a green crystal there, but his green shirt covered it. He then noticed Pyra on the ground, and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said, and two of them pondered how to get out of the depths of here.

"I could've sworn there was a pipe around here.." Pyra said, pointing to a door. The two them found a green pipe. The two of them opted to take the pipe, heading to who knows where.

* * *

After taking one of those green pipes back up to the surface, the two finally noticed the truck.

"Hey! That's the guy who stabbed you." Pyra said. "I say we pursue him-"

Pyra didn't get to finish her sentence, as two BX-series Commando Droids walked near them. In a moment of split second thinking, Luigi hit Pyra with his Hammer, causing both of them to burrow of the ground, then, re-emerging in a barrel.

"SHOULD WE GET THIS BARREL IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK?" One asked.

"YES." The other said, moving the barrel into the back of the truck. Seems as though M&L Luigi and Pyra were on an adventure now.


End file.
